scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Night of the Upsetting Shorts
| nextepisode= }} Night of the Upsetting Shorts is the twentieth episode of season 2 of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!, and the forty-sixth overall. Premise Shaggy pretends to be leader of the gang, so his grammy can get bragging rights among the other grandmothers, which is easier said than done when an ape man shows up. Synopsis At the Shady Sunshine Retirement Village, Maude, Bonnie and Tess are talking about how great their grandchildren are, when suddenly, an Ape Man bursts in through the glass door and attacks them. The gang is driving in the Mystery Machine listening to drum solo music, except Shaggy who is nervous with visiting his Grandmother because her retirement village is competitive about their grandchildren while Shaggy doesn't give her a lot to brag about. Velma then tries to lift Shaggy's spirit by saying that his grandmother will be in too much danger to notice Shaggy's disappointment because they got a message from her saying that she's in danger, but Shaggy is still nervous. When they arrive at the retirement village, Velma's hair puffs up into an Afro and her glasses become fogged up due to the humility of the Florida heat. Fred then comes out wearing shorts that are quite upsetting to the gang so much that Velma destroys her own glasses so she couldn't see them. Shaggy's grandmother then arrives and introduces him to her friends, sating that he is the leader of the mystery solving gang, which Fred and Shaggy nervously agree. The three old ladies are delighted to see Shaggy but are saddened that he will never find a girlfriend. So, Daphne claims she is Shaggy's girlfriend, much to everyone's confusion. Shaggy then asks what the problem is at the retirement village, which the old ladies say is under attack by an Ape Man, they then take the gang inside to show them where it attacked them, except for Velma who can't see without her glasses. When they arrive at the tea room the gang starts looking around for clues, while getting upset by Fred's shorts. Fred then notices something on the floor, which is glue. Fred is about to say it's a clue but decides to let Shaggy present it instead. Under Scooby's urge, Fred asks Shaggy what to do, which he states that they should split up, which impresses his grandmother and her friends. Meanwhile Velma is still outside and has wandered into the golf course. She then see sa strange figure which she believes is Fred and explains about the origins of the Ape-Man she got from the groundskeeper. The land the retirement home was built on used to be a zoo that was shut down when a bunch of primates escaped and caused havoc throughout the city. They were all eventually captures except for an alpha male ape they call crushers because of his enormous strength and size. Velma states that it's possible that hersurvived by hiding on the land for all these years and that he must've shown up after running out of resources. However, Velma is actually talking to the actual Ape Man, but without her glasses ,she walks away from it into the retirement home to find a new pair. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Daphne are wondering the halls of the retirement home with Shaggy stress over the stuff he has to go through in order to make his grandmother happy. Suddenly, a strange noise is heard and a shadowy figure appears behind them. Daphne throws some water at it, which turns out to be Velma. When Shaggy sates that they should find some new glasses are wired old lady appears from her room asking if somebody said cat. Shaggy then corrects her and states that they're looking for glasses, so she pulls them all inside her room which is filled with tons of cats, freaking them out. Meanwhile, Fred and Scooby check out the gym, when suddenly the Ape Man appears before them. Back at the crazy cat lady's room, Velma gets a new pair of glasses along with some new clothes. The crazy cat lady then asks for a favor from Velma, she states that she can no longer have cats at the retirement home because of health issues. She then pushes Velma. Shaggy and Daphne out, who states it was the scariest thing she has ever encountered. Suddenly, Fred and Scooby run by while being chased by the Ape Man. The gang tries to escape on Velma's back but she gets hurt and has to ride in a wheelchair. The gang then splits up with the Ape Man avoiding Shaggy and Daphne and going after Fred, Velma and Scooby instead. The Ape Man chases them to a karaoke bar, where they trick they Ape-Man so they tscape, causing him to roar in anger. Shaggy and Daphne then hide in the pool room where they meet up with Shaggy's grandmother and her friends as they are swimming. They asks if they caught the Ape Man yet which Shaggy replies no, but assures them that they will catch it. They meet back with each other to learn that the Ape Man attacks are completely random, when suddenly the Ape Man burst through the window and chases after the gang. A musical chases scene then occurs, with the Ape Man chasing after the other members of the gang besides Shaggy. During the chas,e Scooby and the Ape Man get blown outside with Scooby holding on to a balcony while the Ape Man holds on to his tail. Fred tries to help but gest blown outside holding onto Scooby's collar. Shaggy then makes a rope and ties it onto a wheelchair which knocks the Ape Man off and saves Fred and Scooby. Back inside the gang complains on how Fred's shorts are trouble but Shaggy claims that they need to solve the mystery for his grandmother. The others agree, stating that they haven't been focused lately and the first thing to do is for Fred to put on some pants, which he claims that he put the shorts on because they're his favorite and only shorts. This causes Shaggy to realizes how favorites are connected to the mystery and plans to trap the Ape Man. Scooby and Velma are in the gym when the Ape Man appears and tries to attack when suddenly Velma turns out to be Shaggy in disguise. The Ape Man gets so confused that he falls on a treadmill and gets thrown into a wheelchair that rolls into the crazy cat lady's room where the cats attack him. Back outside the Ape Man is tied up in the wheelchair where Shaggy unmasks the Ape Man who is revealed to be his own grandmother. Her friends then arrive wondering what's going on and ask Shaggy to tell them. At first, Shaggy is hesitate but with the support of his friends, he explains the whole motive. The first clue was the glue Fred found in the tearoom, it was actually cheap fabric glue from an Ape Man Halloween costume that had been melting in the Florida heat. The second clue was when the gang realized that the Ape Man was playing favorites, whenever given the choice the Ape Man would never attack Shaggy, it would choose to chase another person instead. The reason why was because Shaggy's grandmother wanted to show Shaggy off as a mystery solver in front of her highly competitive friends, which is why the attacks were completely random and nothing illegal was actually done. Shaggy's grandmother expresses how proud she is of him with her friends agreeing. Shaggy then confesses that he is not the leader of the gang, but that they're a team, and that Daphne isn't really his girlfriend, but a good friend. Fred then decides to hit the beach and takes off his clothes, revealing tight, American flag-themed swimming trunks (which prove to be even more upsetting than his previous shorts). Characters Main characters: * Gang ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Maude * Bonnie * Tess Villains: * Ape Man * Grammy Rogers Other characters: * Groundskeeper * Citizens * Primates * Crusher * Cat lady * Cat lady's cats Locations * Florida ** Shady Sunshine Retirement Village Objects * Upsetting Shorts * Velma's glasses * Fred's flashlight * Scooby's flashlight * Wheelchair Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * This was aired in a death slot on Boomerang. * This is the first Be Cool episode to have Velma lose her glasses. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Scooby-Doo as the karaoke doorman, bartender and announcer. * "Zoinks" count: * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: * Daphne Du Jour: Pretending to be Shaggy's girlfriend. * Velma loses her glasses. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The Ape Man watches the gang, Grammy, and her friends enter the building, despite the fact that Grammy is supposed to be the Ape Man. * Velma's hair and back problems all seem to be corrected by the end of the episode. Quotes References External links * TBA | series= Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Season 2 | after= }} }} Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 2 episodes